


Do Me Right

by wolborgie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Beyblade AU, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, bakuten shoot beyblade - Freeform, beyblade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolborgie/pseuds/wolborgie
Summary: Kai's dragged out of his apartment by his best friend to attend a concert he could care less about. But somehow an awkward autograph session is enough to convince him to give the band a chance, more specifically, give their lead singer Tala a chance.side note: this is my first time using AO3 and quite frankly I don't know what the hell I'm doing so please bear with me.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Autographs

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up getting super burned out with the last AU that I was working on, and this one seems a bit easier for me to work with if I'm being honest. But either way I'm genuinely enjoying creating this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!  
> Also side note, Ming-Ming makes an appearance in this chapter for about two minutes.

Kai didn’t think he would be spending his Saturday night being dragged out of his apartment for some new band that hit the top 100s. He didn't see what the hype was and couldn’t care for it either. But here he was stuck in his best friend Tyson’s car, on his way to see said band. Tyson, on the other hand is the complete opposite, in fact he’s this band’s biggest fan. Whenever the two see each other Kai has to suffer through Tyson’s never-ending speeches on just how unique and amazing this group is, and how talented their guitarist Bryan is.  
Tyson claims that he’s only a fan because of the music, which is partially true. But whenever Bryan posts a selfie on his social media, Tyson is the first one to flood his comments section with things such as; “SLAY ME KING” and “invented looking good”  
So far Kai has had CDs shoved in his face, music videos sent to his phone every week, and now he’s being forced out of his home for a concert his friend wants to attend.  
The pair has been in the car for twenty minutes, but thanks to Tyson and his need to play this band’s music on full blast, those twenty minutes have felt like two hours.  
“Can we please listen to something else? We’re gonna see these blitzkies boys or whoever in a few minutes anyway.” Kai spoke up.  
“First of all, they’re called the Blitzkrieg Boys and second, no.” Tyson responded.  
They eventually reached the concert venue and found a good spot to stand near the stage. Kai was more than okay with having to stand at the very last row, in fact that’s what he wanted. Tyson found a group of fans to mingle with while Kai was left to stand by him like a lost puppy.  
“The sooner this show starts the sooner I can go home.” He mumbled to himself.  
Finally, around eight o’ clock the lights dimmed and the opening act was making her way onto the stage. Kai remembered Tyson telling him that some pop singer named Ming Ming was going to open for BKB tonight, and seeing this girl perform her set felt like a slap in the face for Kai.  
Her music is okay but Kai couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that someone with such a cute and bubbly persona was opening for a band that was clearly the total opposite. Her set ended up being surprisingly short which caused the crowd to go wild over the fact that the main act will come on soon.  
Kai turned to tell Tyson that he was gonna stand somewhere else but to his disappointment Tyson was gone. He looked around to see his friend had managed to make his way to the barricade, and was screaming his lungs out in anticipation.  
Then the venue went pitch black and the crowd fell silent. Kai used this as an opportunity to shimmy his way through the crowd and join Tyson at the barricade and brace himself for the upcoming chaotic two hours.  
“Try to have a little bit of fun, I promise they’re not as disappointing as you think they are.” Tyson whispered to his friend.  
One by one each member made their way to the stage while greeting the excited crowd. The first man to appear was quite tall, he had blonde hair which stood up a bit. He wore a red muscle tank and a pair of black ripped jeans, the tightness of the pants showing off his thighs.  
“That’s Spencer, he's on drums!” Tyson practically yelled into Kai’s ear, as he excitedly waved to the drummer.  
The next member to come on stage was quite short compared to the first, he wore a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. But he clearly had knowledge of being able to accessorize. He wore an arrangement of layered chain necklaces finished off with a black choker.  
“That’s the bassist, his name is Ian!” Tyson told Kai, voice full of anticipation for who’s next to appear on stage.  
As Kai opened his mouth to ask Tyson how many members were going to come on stage, his train of thought was cut off by his friend letting out an ear-drum shattering screech. The reason behind it was the guitarist that Tyson is very obviously in love with finally decided to make his appearance.  
“I’m guessing that’s Bryan” Kai quietly mumbled to himself.  
The lilac-haired man was wearing a black mesh tank top, and nothing else underneath, along with a pair of skin tight black leather pants, and a chain belt.  
“Bryan over here! I love you so much you’re so amazing!” Kai’s ecstatic friend was screaming at the top of his lungs. Luckily, he was able to get the guitarist’s attention. Bryan gave Tyson an amused look and waved at him. While Kai had to mentally prepare himself to catch his friend because it looked as if he would faint any moment.  
Finally, the last member of the band came on stage and everyone in the crowd lost their minds. His hair was a bright red and he wore a slightly torn dark gray crop top, a chain necklace, and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, with a set of chains attached to the belt loops.  
Kai has figured the man’s name was Tala since the crowd was chanting that name repeatedly.  
“That’s the leader! Finally the show’s gonna start!” Tyson let out, letting the adrenaline take over his body. Kai tightened his grip around the barricade because he had the feeling he was going to spend his night being pushed and shoved around.  
Finally, after everyone was ready, the show began.  
*two hour time skip because the author has limited brain capacity*  
The show was loud, the fans were obnoxious, and worst of all the beloved singer would not take his eyes off of Kai. It was already bad enough for Kai that the man on stage was rolling his body and changing the lyrics of the songs to something lewd to impress the fans, then to make matters worse he just has to do all of this right in the center of the stage, right in front of Kai’s face. Tyson was having a blast, dancing to the music, feelings all of his worries washed away for the night.  
Finally, the song came to an end and the crowd delivered their applause, Tala took a moment to catch his breath, he brought a finger up to his lips, signaling the crowd to quiet down. The noise in the small venue went down almost immediately, fans waited in anticipation for what their idol would say next.  
“Firstly, I wanna thank every single one of you for coming out tonight, it brings us so much joy to see how much love and support we get from you guys” Tala started. “We loved seeing all of your beautiful faces here” he continued, shooting a wink in Kai’s direction. “Now I don’t wanna get into all of that sentimental shit, and let’s get into the actual news shall we?” He then points to a set of tables near the back of the venue. “The show might be over but that doesn’t mean the night is, so get somethin’ at our merch table then we’ll sign that shit.” Hearing that the crowd began to rustle and grow excited. “All we ask is that you form a single file line, and we’ll see you in a few.” Tala finished up his announcement and the band left the stage.  
Before Kai could open his mouth to protest, Tyson grabbed his arm and ran towards the forming line to secure a spot for the pair. A few other fans caught up to Tyson and they all began to ramble on about just how amazing the show was, leaving Kai on his own yet again.  
After waiting in line for about ten minutes, the pair reached the merchandise table. Tyson bought two posters and a t-shirt, without skipping a beat he turned around and shoved one of the posters into Kai’s hands. At this point Kai knew better than to retaliate, so he simply took the poster and made his way towards the autograph table.  
Spencer was the first person that Kai met, their interaction was short, and awkward to say the least. Spencer signed Kai’s poster and thanked him for coming, Kai simply nodded and moved onto the next band member.  
Up next was Ian, the bassist signed Kai’s poster, thanked him for coming, and asked him if he enjoyed the show. As usual, Kai just gave him a nod and they spent a moment looking at each other, unsure of how to continue the conversation.  
Kai took his poster and moved onto the guitarist, Bryan. Bryan took Kai’s poster and began to sign it while Kai just stood there unsure of what to say.  
“Um, thanks, my friend’s a huge fan, you just met him” Kai fumbled out.  
“Yeah I could tell” Bryan chuckled. “I looked at the guy for barely a second and he looked like he was gonna pass out on the spot” he continued stifling a giggle. Kai gave no response, he took his poster and moved on to the final band member, Tala.  
Tala made absolutely no effort to hide his excitement towards the fact that he’d get the chance to talk to his cute “fan”. Kai on the other hand, was just glad this long night was finally coming to an end and he could go home. Getting a closer look at each other, Kai took a few seconds to get a good look at the singer.  
“Hey cutie, thanks for comin out tonight,” Tala said, winking at Kai.  
“You should be thanking him not me” Kai responded flatly, gesturing towards Tyson who had just got done with this autograph session.  
“Oh, damn it’s a shame you didn’t enjoy yourself” Tala started, mock sadness in his voice. “Maybe if you gave me the chance I can put on quite a mindblowing show, exclusively for you.” He continued, his voice changing to a more flirtatious tone. Kai didn’t say anything but could feel his cheeks heat up at the singer’s remarks.  
“Could you just sign the poster?” Kai asked hurriedly.  
“Alright alright, I’ll get on with it doll.” Tala responded cooly before signing his poster and quickly jotting something down on it.  
Kai grabbed his poster and practically ran toward Tyson and grabbed his arm. “That’s enough for tonight now can we please go?” He almost begged his friend.  
“Jeez alright! But I won’t be surprised if I somehow manage to catch you listening to their music behind my back.” Tyson replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Kai ignored the comment and made his way towards the venue exit.  
*20 minute time skip because nothing happened on the ride home*  
Kai got out of Tyson’s car and finally went inside his apartment to turn in for the night. Curiosity getting the best of him, he took a look at his poster.  
The poster was a group picture of the band, they were dressed in all black with different assortments of chains and necklaces, and somewhere near the face of each member, there was an autograph of their name. Three of the four autographs didn’t mean much to Kai, but there was one that had just a little more than the name of the band member. Tala had signed his name, and right underneath it was his instagram username. Kai rolled his eyes and put the poster on a table next to his bed.  
After getting dressed into his pajamas, Kai got into bed. His body was exhausted but his mind was racing, with the image of a certain redheaded singer.  
“Maybe they’re not so bad, maybe he’s not so bad.” Kai mumbled to himself giving up on fighting these thoughts, and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.


	2. Sunday Morning (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the concert, and Kai just wants to clear his head and focus on his upcoming exams. But fate has some other plans in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Kai's perspective and is a SUPER short chapter. Mainly because it's to build up what happens in the fourth chapter (I promise it will make sense after I upload chapter three). I plan on posting chapter three by hopefully tomorrow. But other than that I hope y'all like it!

Kai woke up sometime around nine o’clock in the morning, thanking the heavens that it was a Sunday because his body felt too sore to function, thanks to the previous night’s concert. The only downside was that he couldn’t get the band’s music out of his head, and he was desperate to just forget it.   
He turned over to grab his phone off of his bedside table and got a look at the poster he left right beside it, “dammit” he thought.  
He picked up the poster and his eyes went directly to Tala’s autograph, and right under that autograph was his Instagram username. Kai looked at the poster for a few seconds, then picked up his phone and opened Instagram. He could feel himself hesitate for a moment, then he began to type in Tala’s username. It took a few seconds but his name eventually showed up. To Kai’s surprise, Tala only had a few thousand followers.   
Scrolling through his profile, Kai was starting to get the impression that Tala was quite arrogant, and full of himself. But what stood out to Kai the most was his recent photo that he uploaded a few hours ago.   
This photo was a mirror selfie that Tala took in the band’s dressing room sometime before the show had started. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a slightly distressed gray crop top, an arrangement of chains in the belt loop on his pants, with a pair of black boots. He wore a bit of black eyeshadow and had lined his waterline to give his eyes a smoky look. He had one foot propped up against the dressing table and was sticking his tongue out, showing off his silver tongue piercing. To top it all off the photo was captioned “give me the chance and I’ll blow your mind”.  
Kai read the caption and rolled his eyes, that was what Tala had said to Kai during the autograph session. “Fuck, enough is enough” he said to himself, closing out Instagram. The time was around 9:15 am when he got out of bed and decided to start his day.   
After having a light breakfast of avocado toast and an acai bowl, he went ahead and got dressed for the day. He wasn't going anywhere special so a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black sneakers was perfectly fine for him. Kai grabbed his backpack and laptop, and left his apartment to go to a coffee shop that was about five minutes away.   
Kai reached the coffee shop around 9:20 am, and to his surprise the normally busy shop was completely empty. But of course empty isn’t a bad thing, Kai actually preferred his surroundings to not be noisy, and the previous night’s concert had only further contributed to his disinterest in crowds.  
After finding a table by the window, Kai set his belongings on a chair and made his way towards the counter to place his order.   
His order isn’t anything special, an iced coffee is more than enough for him, maybe a sandwich if he felt like having something to munch on.   
After getting his coffee and sandwich. Kai made his way back to his table, opened up his laptop and began to study for an exam that he has coming up. Studying in plain silence tends to get boring for Kai, so he decided to plug in his headphones and open up YouTube to listen to some music while studying.   
He started his study session around 9:30 am and half an hour had already gone by. His study session was going alright, there wasn't much to it besides completing the assignments and reviews his professors assigned him. The music was making things easier by keeping him from drifting off due to boredom, and from time to time he would take a few sips of his coffee, leaving the sandwich for when he really needed it.   
He decided to pause his music and take his headphones out to take a quick study break so he could eat his sandwich and drink some more of his coffee. Once he was halfway done with his sandwich, he wrapped it up in a napkin and saved it for when he would take his next study break.   
Once he was ready to get back to work, Kai put his headphones back on, began playing his music, and went back to studying.   
A few minutes into continuing his assignments, Kai was thrown off from his study session when he heard the door of the coffee shop swing open and two loud voices. Feeling annoyed, he took out his headphones and looked up from his laptop to see exactly who was so excited at ten in the morning.   
But when he took his eyes off of his laptop he was greeted by two familiar faces.  
“Shit.” He thought.


	3. Sunday Morning (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tala just wanted to sleep in, but Bryan had other plans in mind. But luckily, the situation ends up benefiting Tala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's chapter three like promised! Again, this is a super short chapter and in Tala's perspective because it builds up to what happens in the next chapter. (Like I said, everything will make sense now so please bear with me.)  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it!!

Sunday’s for Tala meant that he didn’t have to worry about waking up until noon, which he would excuse by saying that he’s only “recharging his body”. But unfortunately for him, today will not be that kind of Sunday.  
Firstly, his slumber was disturbed by his bandmate barging into his room, and if that wasn’t enough, he was finally woken up by having his ear drums shattered.  
“Get your ass out of bed!” Bryan hollered in Tala’s ear, causing him to jump and let out a small shriek.  
“You know, people normally say things like ‘good morning’.” Tala let out groggily, while rubbing his temples.  
“Anyway, what do you want at nine in the fucking morning?” He asked, while checking the time on his phone.  
“I woke up earlier than usual and I’m starvin’, but I don’t wanna eat frosted flakes for the fourth time this week. So, you and I are goin’ out for breakfast.” Bryan responded, while linking his arms with Tala’s.  
“Fine, but you’re paying since you wanted to scare the shit outta me.” The redhead responded, pushing his friend away. “Now get out I gotta change”.  
Bryan hopped up from Tala’s bed and left the room to give his friend some privacy, and to change out of his own pajamas as well.  
Tala was the first one to finish getting ready, he decided to stick to wearing a simple all black outfit for the morning, paired with a black choker and some eyeliner. He didn’t do anything to his hair besides wear it down.  
As much as he wanted to just roll out of bed then get out the door, he chose not to. He was worried about looking bad if he bumped into a fan along the way, or if he ran into a special someone that he’s been thinking about since the night before.  
By the time Bryan had finished getting ready the time was 9:40 am. Bryan decided to wear a pair of black ripped jeans with a black tank top, paired with a leather jacket and had his hair styled into a mohawk. Like Tala, Bryan also decided to wear some eyeliner.  
Bryan loves attention, whether it’s from fans or even strangers, he loves when people can’t take their eyes off of him.  
“Took you long enough, anyways, where do you wanna go?” Tala asked, studying Bryan’s outfit.  
“There’s this new coffee shop I found online, like twenty minutes away.” Bryan responded, pulling out his phone, and started entering the address on his GPS.  
“Well, I could use some caffeine since I got three hours cut from my sleep” Tala said, throwing a mock glare in Bryan’s direction.  
"Hey don't get mad at me when you're gonna get free breakfast!" Bryan retaliated.  
*fast-forward to the car ride*  
"So" Bryan started, "any luck on that guy from last night?"  
"Nope. But I did give him my Instagram" Tala responded, disappointment in his voice.  
"Well, I thought I'd let you know that I managed to find his friend, and I think you'll wanna listen to this." Said Bryan as he began pulling up into the coffee shop's parking lot.  
"I posted on Instagram last night, and he was the first one to start flooding my comment section. His username looked familiar so naturally, curiosity got the best of me and I clicked on his username. Took me a moment to recognize him, and then I remembered that we met him last night. His name's Tyson." He continued.  
"Right, keep going" Tala was all ears now.  
"I did a bit of scrolling and I managed to find your guy too, his name's Kai." Bryan continued, while looking for a parking spot.  
Tala didn't respond, but the look of excitement written all over his face gave Bryan the answer he needed.  
After finding a good parking spot, the pair got out of the car and made their way towards the coffee shop’s entrance.  
Tala grabbed the door handle and started pulling, but the door wouldn’t budge. Then, Bryan stepped in and gave the door a hard push and the door swung open.  
“It’s a push, genius” Bryan said, laughing at his friend.  
“Oh, shut your goddamn mouth” Tala responded rolling his eyes.  
Upon entering the coffee shop, Tala noticed a familiar face staring at him, looking quite annoyed.  
“Oh, best fucking morning, ever.” Tala mumbled to himself, a smile creeping onto his face.


End file.
